epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:M.A.T.S.H/MATSH's Rap Battles 2: The Martians VS The Mutant Of Metaluna
Hey everyone! =) I finally finished this rap battle in time for Halloween and I'm going to be making a lot more of these in the future. In this one, the Martians from Mars Attacks! battle the Mutant of Metaluna from the Sci-Fi classic This Island Earth to see which alien has the better brain. I hope you enjoy this! Beat: Deep Space Martian 1: Bold Martian 2: Italic Martian 3: Normal VS! Begin! The Martians (0.06): ACK ACK ACK! Let’s show this mutant exactly why we’re the terrors of Mars Then we’ll shrink you down to size and crush you like the little ant you are! We’re vicious and sadistic; we’ll rip the exoskeleton off of this clod This is a War of the Worlds here, buddy! But we don’t need any Tripods! How pathetic, guys, they put up one stupid monster against our whole crew You wouldn’t be able to beat us even if you switched your vision to Normal View An irradiated irritated alien slave is no match for world conquerors like us We’ll trap you in your own drugged up sleeping tubes so you won’t cause a fuss! You think you can beat us on this track, you hack? You don’t know jack! Because we’ve got a knack to attack this hunchback wearing goggles and slacks! This relic from 1955 is forgotten and flawed; we’ve got absolutely nothing to fear From a bug eyed insect that got himself killed and burnt up in the atmosphere! The Mutant (0.42): Your translator must be Ack-ting up again judging by the raps you just spat I’ll leave these Princesses of Mars cracked; they’ll be reeling when Metaluna Attacks! Go build an Interocitor to reach me but you don’t have a chance in hell to beat me You were beaten by an old Country record but I managed to take down an entire species I’m the iconic beast of the atomic age! You shouldn’t have come to my planet, kids Because I’ll make you and your flying saucers crash harder than your box office did I’ll smash your eggheads and rip off your legs; you’re Killers from Space without charm I don’t expect much from a bunch of bony bitches who got their start in trading cards! These speedo wearing, scrawny little rednecks are going to learn true pain I tower over these Butt Ugly Martians in every way and I’ve got the advanced brain I might be an abomination of science but I’ll still manage to put these knockoffs in their place Who stole their UFOs from Ed Wood and their ray guns from Teenagers from Outer Space! The Martians (1.24): Don’t run! We are your friends!' But we hate you more than we hate doves!' You’re not a threat at all, just a lonely creature looking for a woman to love Advanced, huh? Cal beat your brains out while we’re blowing up global monuments Honestly, we liked you a lot better when you were on Mystery Science Theater 3000! The Mutant (1.39): Unless you want your organs twisted and torn by my pincers, I suggest you cram it I’ll knock you three and your whole entire fleet right back to your Angry Red Planet! Those scratchy voices give me pain; the radiation is making me insane and raged This Mutant’s the one holding the whip! Now I'll turn YOU into the slaves! (1.54): WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Eeeeeepic! Raaaaap! Baaaaaattles! Ooooof! Hiiiiiistory! Who won? The Martians The Mutant of Metaluna Category:Blog posts